christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Children of Wrath
Children of Wrath is a symphonic melodic blackened death metal project formed by Luke Dinan out of Phoenix, Arizona in the United States. The project began in 2016 and has recorded two albums - No Flesh Spared and Supernatural Dimensions - both coming out through Nosral Recordings. History Children of Wrath began in 2016 as a project of Luke Dinan, formerly of the pop rock band, The Future Calling, which exerted more Depeche Mode and Tears for Fears influence.Beard, Mason. "Nosral Recordings - Children Of Wrath". Nosral Recordings. Retrieved on November 10, 2018. Dinan, shifting from the pop genre drastically, formed Children of Wrath and diving headlong into a symphonic melodic death metal project. With the name derived from Ephesians 2:3, the project continued onwards and began to record his debut."Children of Wrath (interview)". Christian Metal Indonesia. Retrieved on November 10, 2018. On June 13, 2017, the project released their debut, No Flesh Spared.Beard, Mason (August 25, 2017). "Children of Wrath (Nosral Recordings) Releases "No Flesh Spared"". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on November 10, 2018. The album was well very well received, receiving very positive reviews.Fryberger, Scott (July 8, 2017). "Children of Wrath, "No Flesh Spared" Review". Jesusfreakhideout. Retrieved on November 10, 2018.Beard, Mason (October 23, 2017). "Album Review: Children of Wrath - No Flesh Spared". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on November 10, 2018.Gatto, Chris (December 4, 2017). "CHILDREN OF WRATH - No Flesh Spared". Heaven's Metal Magazine. Retrieved on November 10, 2018. On July 26, it was announced that the project, alongside Symphony of Heaven, had signed to Nosral Recordings.Beard, Mason (July 26, 2017). "Nosral Recordings Signs 2 Bands". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on November 10, 2018. The label would re-release No Flesh Spared with new artwork on August 24, 2017. Shortly thereafter, the project released a preview of the next album, The First 10 Minutes.Dinan, Luke (November 3, 2017). "The new album is officially titled...". Facebook. Retrieved on November 10, 2018. The same announcement revealed the title was Supernatural Dimensions. In January 2018, the project recorded a score for a Star Wars fan film. The track was released through The Bearded Dragon Productions. On August 3, 2018, the band released Supernatural Dimensions through Nosral.Sullivan, Christian (July 23, 2018). "Luke Dinan Explains Supernatural Dimensions - Exclusive Interview With Children Of Wrath". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on November 10, 2018. Influences Taking influences from bands like Whitecross, who performed power metal and hard rock, all the way to Six Feet Deep, who performed hardcore punk and sludge metal, Children of Wrath has attempted to incorporate elements from several different genres of music, describing his style Blackened Symphonic Melodic Holy Death metal. Members * Luke Dinan - Everything (2016-present) Discography Studio albums * No Flesh Spared (2017) * Supernatural Dimensions (2018) Demos * The First Ten Minutes (2017) Singles * "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" (2017) * "Sith Hunt: A Star Wars Story" (2018) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Melodic Death Metal Bands Category:Extreme Metal Bands Category:Melodic Metal Bands Category:Unblack Metal Bands Category:Black Metal Bands Category:Symphonic Metal Bands Category:United States Bands Category:Nosral Recordings Bands Category:The Bearded Dragon Productions artists